Bienvenu chez FSF
by Felifaery
Summary: Bienvenu dans la boutique des jumeaus Weasley : FSF, Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux. Venez partager leur journée faites de calme ! et de sérénité ! Attention, les propriétaires déclinent toutes responsabilités en cas d'effets secondaires !


_**Ceci est un recueil d'OS autour de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley.**_

_**Premier texte du point de vue de leur vendeuse : Verity.  
Quand vous aurez fini de lire, dites moi si vous êtes volontaires pour y travailler !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Félina **_

* * *

_**Un lundi matin comme les autres**_

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Verity redoutait c'était bien ce moment-là : le lundi matin. Certes pour toute personne travaillant, le lundi matin, en tant que premier jour de travail après un week-end de repos, était quelque peu désagréable, mais en toute honnêteté, elle aurait loué le lundi matin chez n'importe qui d'autre.  
Mais là il y avait quelque chose de bien particulier : les articles de ses patrons ! Ces choses ne cessaient de s'agiter, comme mus par une vie propre, et lors du week-end, alors qu'ils étaient sans surveillance, ils semblaient se déchaîner.  
Chaque lundi matin c'était la même chose, il fallait entrer en faisant très attention. Mur, plafond, étagère ou recoin sombre pouvait receler une invention rebelle prête à vous sauter dessus pour vous faire subir la farce pour laquelle elle avait été créée. Sans parler des dernières trouvailles, si les jumeaux étaient venus travailler dans leur labo pendant le week-end, ce qu'ils ne manquaient presque jamais de faire.

Avec un soupir, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et poussa prudemment la porte. Une fois celle-ci grande ouverte, elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans la zone qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Baguette en avant, elle avança prudemment dans la boutique. Elle pétrifia quatre inventions, en évita deux autres avant d'atteindre le comptoir. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique – seul antre de paix – dans laquelle elle s'enferma.  
Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac pour être plus à l'aise, puis appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière. Elle retroussa ses manches et baguette au poing retourna dans la boutique.  
Deux plumes mesquines et un chapeau malin traversèrent en courant le comptoir, poursuivit par une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un ours en peluche avec des pattes surnuméraires – les jumeaux étaient bien venus travailler ce week-end – qui brandissait trois battes de Quidditch mordeuses.

Elle les regarda un moment saccager les rayons, avant de s'atteler à la tache. Elle s'occupa d'abord du service de tasses sans fond qui bombardaient les boursouflets à l'aide de pralines longue langue. Elle se fit taper sur les doigts par deux couples de verres échangeurs qui se battaient à l'aide de baguette farceuses et évita de justesse l'attaque foudroyante d'une théière crachfeu en se demandant où elle avait bien pu trouver l'eau nécessaire à son tour.  
Elle ne compta pas le nombre de plumes mesquines qu'elle figea, tandis que celles-ci tentaient un assaut désespéré vers la jeune femme en se tortillant furieusement, ni le nombre de fois où elle se fit taper, mordre, pincer ou enfumer…  
Elle eut le visage barbouillé par un crachencreur qui lui pulvérisa une belle encre vert pomme dans le nez, et des petites cuillères sauteuses la mitraillèrent de peinture d'humeur qui pris immédiatement une belle couleur écarlate.

Elle souffla et s'essuya le front, étalant sans s'en rendre compte peinture rouge et encre verte. Elle observa les rayons qui semblaient enfin correctement rangé, certes ça s'agitait dans les vitrines, quelques paquets tremblaient ou pétaradaient, mais généralement, tout était bien à sa place. Elle avait réussi à ôter toutes les pralines longue langue de la cage aux boursouflets et à calmer ses derniers, qui ronronnaient maintenant tranquillement.  
Elle glissa sa baguette dans son étui à la taille et s'étira douloureusement.  
Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à se débarbouiller, se servir un bon café et attendre les jumeaux qui ne manqueraient pas d'apporter les croissants.  
Elle s'installa tranquillement dans l'arrière-boutique qui embaumait maintenant le café. Une tasse dans une main, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du silence et du calme avant l'arrivée des jumeaux, puis des clients.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, sans rien remarquer d'anormal, mais le bruit se répéta. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir tout enfermé. Elle réfléchit : tous les services sans fond ou sauteurs étaient dans leurs boîtes, les verres échangeurs aussi, les plumes mesquines étaient solidement cadenassées et n'auraient de toute façon pas produit un tel bruit, plus aucune théière crachfeu ne se baladait, et les battes mordeuses étaient soigneusement enveloppées et attachées… Elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu échapper à son rangement.  
Soudain, quelque chose, lui tomba sur le ventre. Elle cria et eut un mouvement de recul… Sa chaise bascula vers l'arrière et elle tomba durement avant de s'asperger de café brûlant. Un second cri échappa à ses lèvres et elle se leva, plus furieuse que jamais.

Elle croisa le ou plutôt les regards de celui qui avait était un ours en peluche, sûrement très mignon. A nouveau armé de deux battes mordeuses il la toisait de ses seize yeux dépareillés, agitant ses deux bras armés, tandis que les quatre autres cachaient dans son dos un rouleau de cordelette et quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir. Fermement campé sur ses deux pattes chaussées de bottes, il la toisait étrangement.  
Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne de Verity, mais elle le chassa d'un coup d'épaule et foudroya l'ours mutant du regard. Comme dans un Western, il se faisait face en silence, attendant le début du duel…  
L'ours bondit brusquement en avant, toutes battes brandit et un rictus étrange sur ses lèvres de fils de laine. Verity sortit sa baguette pour le figer, mais une autre de ses pattes, munie d'une assiette gloutonne, intercepta le sort qui disparut aussitôt.  
La jeune femme bondit en arrière et jeta la tasse qu'elle tenait toujours à la face de l'ours, mais il la pulvérisa d'un coup de batte. Elle envoya deux autres sorts au jugé pour gagner la boutique. Elle s'empara à son tour d'une batte mordeuse et attendit en position de frappe, à l'angle d'un rayon.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta et un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres de la jeune vendeuse.  
« Verity ? » appela une voix.  
Sans un bruit, elle se déplaça, s'approchant des jumeaux. Quand l'ours bondit sur elle, elle l'attendait. Avec style digne des plus grands batteurs, elle frappa l'ours en plein ventre, l'envoyant dans la tête d'un jumeau surpris.  
L'ours s'accrocha aux cheveux roux du jeune homme, et asséna un coup violent sur le crâne de Fred, tandis que sa seconde batte mordillait rageusement l'oreille droite de George.  
En deux sorts il fut immobilisé et un dernier décrocha la batte de l'oreille du jeune inventeur. Deux sourires enfantins, parfaitement identiques, étiraient les lèvres des jumeaux.

Verity les regarda avec stupeur, ils trouvaient ça drôle ! Depuis le temps, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait en capacité de paraître plus dingue qu'elle ne l'imaginait déjà.« Cool, non ? demanda Fred.  
- Bon d'accord, il est un peu agressif, mais on va arranger ça, assura George.  
- Pour la ressemblance avec une araignée, je trouve que c'est plutôt bon, juste ce qu'il faut entre les deux, remarqua son frère, songeur. _Il_ devrait tout de suite reconnaître…  
- Reste plus qu'à trouver comment lui faire faire des toiles et on sera prêt ! s'exclama le second avec ravissement. Je suis sûr que Ron va adorer ! »  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
« Mieux vaut tout de même ne pas le faire devant maman, elle manque un tantinet d'humour parfois… »  
Ils se sourirent, visiblement très fière d'eux.

Verity lâcha sa batte qui produit un bruit mat. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Elle sentait sur elle le regard perplexe des jumeaux et se demanda à nouveau dans quel monde il pouvait bien vivre.  
« Je vais au toilette me rafraîchir, dit-elle d'une petite voix, quand je reviendrais, j'aurais tout oublié… »  
Elle s'éloigna lentement en secouant la tête.  
« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! » les entendit-elle demander d'un même élan.  
Elle entra dans la salle d'eau et s'enferma. Elle se tamponna délicatement de visage avec de l'eau froide en soupirant. Elle les adorait autant qu'il le rendait folle, et elle admirait autant leur ingéniosité qu'elle la craignait.  
Elle releva les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait correctement nettoyé l'encre et la peinture, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas remarqué… Ses cheveux avaient viré au bleu pervenche.  
Elle se pencha et posa son front sur le rebord froid du lavabo. On était lundi matin, elle avait bataillé près d'une heure avec des choses magiquement modifiées, s'était faite agresser par un ours en peluche muté en araignée, et elle avait les cheveux bleus… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ?  
« Euh… Verity… » appela la voix hésitante d'un des jumeaux.  
Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir !


End file.
